


you, who belong under the moonlight

by longliveus



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern with Magic, Getting Together, M/M, Mutual Pining, Non-Linear Narrative, implied atsukomo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 13:07:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29314575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/longliveus/pseuds/longliveus
Summary: “You silly boy,” Suna says, an amused smile on his lips. In one swift movement, he’s only centimeters away from Osamu’s face. He lifts Osamu’s chin with his fingers and forces him to make eye contact. “Magic is real and it exists everywhere, even in this tiny space between us.” He lets his hand drop to his side and turns around, leaving a dumbfounded Osamu behind. “You’re just too dense to notice it.”
Relationships: Miya Osamu/Suna Rintarou
Comments: 2
Kudos: 23





	you, who belong under the moonlight

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lovebot (bluelions)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluelions/gifts).



The lake is as clear as ever.

Rintarou takes off his shoes and dips his feet in the water. Given the season, it must be cold. His face slightly flinches, but Osamu knows that won’t stop him. He laughs quietly at that, and he tries to hide his smile by wrapping his scarf around his face but Rintarou still sees him, innocence in his eyes and his smile, a view so common on him, and— warm water falls down on him, leaving him like a wet dog under the rain.

It’s Rintarou’s turn to laugh. And he does so _so_ openly, as if they don’t have anything to worry about. As if he didn’t just put himself in possible danger.

“Quit it, Samu. It’s just the two of us here.”

“I didn’t say anything.” He feels a warmth spreading through his chest from the pendant he wears around his neck. It’s helping. But still… “Thanks for the cold I’m going to catch from this,” he says, lifting both his arms, as water drops from his clothes.

Rintarou’s smile turns soft and he stares at Osamu for a few more seconds before gazing back at the lake in front of him.

He’s right. There’s no one else here, but Osamu sometimes can’t help but feel worried. Rintarou ended up being calmer and his company far more enjoyable than he first thought. And even though he still sides with Atsumu and Komori to get under Osamu’s skin every once in a while, Rintarou recognizes when he goes too far. He apologizes profusely and swears to never do it again.

With or without magic, he’s proven to be loyal and protective, time after time. Even when Osamu insisted he was _fine_ , he would find a way to be near him and keep him from _any potential harm_ , as he often said.

“Samu, are you still here?”

Osamu shakes his head and focuses his eyes on Rintarou, who’s staring back at him. Rintarou is sitting on the grass and has his feet submerged in the water. His smile is barely visible but his eyes shine with adoration and attract Osamu like a magnet.

And so Osamu walks to him and sits by his side.

The sun is still high in the sky, even though it’s now hidden behind the clouds, and the water is still clear and the forest that lays beyond the lake is still deep. And nature is in perfect harmony, almost a work of magic.

Even in the middle of winter. 

* * *

The town centre isn’t as full of people as it’s usual for a weekday.

There are a few mothers taking their kids out for a walk, merchants leaning against the doorframes of their shops, talking animatedly and dogs running around without a care in the world.

Even so, it’s a lot much livelier. People receive the change of season with open arms and embrace it, just as flowers bloom again in all their glory, beautiful as ever.

Osamu smiles to himself as he makes his way to the shop Atsumu sent him to buy ingredients for his medicines, claiming that he was busy to do it himself. A complete lie, but Osamu wanted to visit his favorite bakery and take a look around the town, so he didn’t say anything and left the house early. But he will definitely make Atsumu pay for this.

He isn’t really paying any attention to his surroundings, thinking about the always sweet strawberry cake he’s sure he’s going to get a piece of. That’s how he ends up tripping over something and falls. He usually has quick reflexes but they don’t help him this time, and luckily, he puts his hands on the ground just before his face collides with it.

“Sorry, sorry!”

Osamu stares at the ground beneath him and then feels a hand shaking his shoulder, a boy’s voice asking him if he’s alright. He’s very much alright, thank you. He looks up and sees a hand stretched out to him. The boy looks at him with a kind smile on his face and Osamu thinks that this situation is pretty embarrassing and this guy won’t leave, so he may as well accept the help.

As soon as they are up, the boy takes his hand and gently caresses it with the pad of his fingers. Osamu doesn’t understand what’s going on and he tries to pull back to no avail; the boy just holds him even tighter. In a second attempt to step back, the boy creates ice —real ice, cold and _real_ — from the palm of his hand and presses it over the scratches he got. What on Earth is—

“What are you doing?” Osamu asks and slaps his hand away, a bit hard and maybe he feels a bit guilty about slapping him like that. But… putting himself in danger like that? Is he out of his mind?

The guy doesn’t seem to think that way because he produces another small ice cube, as if it’s the normal thing to do. This time, he presses it over his own hand.

“That hurt, pretty boy.”

Osamu doesn’t think twice and slaps his hand again. “You can’t do that here,” he says through gritted teeth and purposefully ignores the nickname.

He thinks about how exposed this boy is, and how he could get harmed if he were left alone in a place like this. He remembers his mother, a lifetime ago, telling him to be kind, and to help whoever needed it. He takes the boy’s hand and hopes he’s not making a terrible decision.

“Come with me.” It’s all he says before going back, with a confused boy tagging along.

* * *

Atsumu isn’t home when Osamu returns and he sighs in relief. He doesn’t want to explain why he brought a complete stranger to their house right now.

“So...”

They are in the kitchen, sitting at the table opposite each other. Osamu looks at him, at his own hands intertwined over the wooden surface, and then at him again. He’s pretty, Osamu concludes. Black hair, a blue pendant contrasting with his pale skin, greenish-golden eyes that look sharp like a cat’s but his overall stance is more fox-like than anything.

“So...” The stranger repeats, a funny intonation on his voice that makes Osamu think he might be pretty but he sure sounds irritating. 

“What’s your name?”

“Getting to know each other already. Interesting…!” He puts his elbow on the table and rests his face on his hands. “My name’s Suna Rintarou. May I know yours?”

“Miya Osamu.”

“To reign…” Suna hums to himself, and nods, to whatever came up on his mind. “It fits you. You look like royalty.”

_Royalty_? Really?

“So you’re a magician.”

And apparently also a comedian, but he’s not going to point that out. He really is glad Atsumu is not here, he isn’t sure he could handle them both.

“Yes. I’m a water magic user, as you have probably figured out.”

Water magic...? It sounds interesting (not that he would admit it) and pretty useful. If Suna doesn’t have anywhere to go, maybe Osamu could consider letting him st—. He shakes his head. No. This guy can be troublesome and he already has one of those at home. Two if he counts Atsumu’s boyfriend.

“Yes, I figured. But listen—”

“And I can also control earth magic, but only a little bit.”

To prove his point, he claps and Osamu can see light blue petals materializing between his hands. When the flowers are finished, he hands them to Osamu.

“Flowers are the only earth-related thing I can create because of the strong nature of my magic, and even then it’s still kinda hard but if they are for pretty people, I can put in the effort.”

It’s the second time in less than an hour that he blatantly calls Osamu pretty, without being embarrassed whatsoever. He does it like it’s a natural thing for him.

Suna smiles wide and brightly at his little trick and Osamu isn’t heartless, he can’t just kick him out to the streets where he will be in danger if he isn’t careful. Maybe letting him stay for some time isn’t a bad idea. He may be useful and help them when they’re in trouble. Osamu likes to be alone but sometimes he wishes he could have someone keeping him company.

He isn’t looking forward to telling this to Atsumu.

* * *

He takes it all back.

Suna is annoying. He’s everywhere and that’s what makes him annoying.

It’s been two months since they met and he won’t let him alone, not even for a minute. He accepted Osamu’s invitation without a second thought and instantly made himself at home. Since then, he hangs around Osamu like a lost puppy in the street and he watches him cook sometimes, if Osamu lets him in the kitchen, and he once even tried to help, failing terribly in the process. He messes with Atsumu and makes him lose his cool and well, that makes Osamu laugh.

He keeps trying to impress Osamu with his cheap magic tricks, such as materializing a bouquet of flowers out of nothing and making ice figurines from the palm of his hand that will inevitably melt when he stands in the sunlight coming from the window.

“You can use some magic tricks that, to be honest, I ain’t too sure are real.” Osamu says one day as he crosses his arms over his chest and sighs. He hears Suna chuckle but doesn't turn to look at him.

Standing in front of the kitchen, Osamu sighs again, because he can feel Suna’s eyes on him and it’s irritating him. Keeping him entertained is a hard task when he can’t use his magic out on the street, but Suna seems to enjoy just watching him.

He closes his eyes, takes a deep breath and starts working. Cooking is one of the few things that calms him down and makes him feel at ease. He’s not going to let some… weird magician to disturb this moment of pure tranquility and joy.

But said weird magician doesn’t know of quietness.

“O~sa~mu~.” As if he couldn’t be any more annoying, Suna says his name in a terrible sing-song voice.

Osamu pretends not to hear him, and concentrates on the ingredients in front of him. Everything is ready, he just needs to start working.

“Osamu~,” Suna repeats, a bit louder this time.

He just needs to—

“You silly boy,” Suna says, an amused smile on his lips Osamu can’t see but knows it’s there. In one swift movement, Suna turns him around and has his face only centimeters away from Osamu’s. He lifts Osamu’s chin with his fingers and forces him to make eye contact. “Magic is real and it exists everywhere, even in this tiny space between us.” He lets his hand drop to his side and turns around, leaving a dumbfounded Osamu behind. “You’re just too dense to notice it.”

He watches him walk back to his chair at the end of the table as if he’s in some kind of trance. He watches as Suna sits down and looks at him and smiles like he knows something Osamu doesn’t. What he just did—

“I couldn’t have guessed that you’d be skeptical. How come your brother knows that my ‘cheap tricks’ are real, but you don’t? You seem to be more reasonable than him.”

Suna’s eyes, bright with amusement and satisfaction seconds ago, are now curious and a bit confused. He tilts his head to the side and just stares at Osamu, as if he’s expecting him to say, to do something.

A quiet voice in his mind tells him that a few good minutes have passed since Suna has had his face so close to—

“‘Tsumu will buy anything, he’s easy like that. And it’s not that I don’t believe you or whatever, it’s just—” He says, one word falling after the other like a card castle. He shakes his head to try to clear it but the image of Suna’s deep stare and his fingers sliding down his jaw doesn’t seem to leave his mind. “I-it’s not common to pass by someone like you in this part of the town. A magician? Showcasing their powers out in the open, where they can be seen by anyone?”

It sounds crazy when he says it out loud. Talking about magic like it’s a common thing. This town has been living a quiet, normal life up until now. And this boy comes in here, hanging a target sign on his back as he pours water from the tips of his fingers, something Osamu has never seen before. Something he thought could only happen in the fairytales his mother used to read him and Atsumu.

“Magical artifacts, creatures... magic itself is forbidden here. You should be grateful you ran into me that day, someone else would’ve reported you... or worse.”

Suna looks at him funny and starts laughing. Osamu doesn’t know what’s so fun about what he said. If anything, he should be worried. Terrified of the town outside this house and yet—

“I don’t remember our first meeting to be like that, though?” He asks, innocent eyes and smile and yes, Osamu knows they didn’t just run into each other but he doesn’t want to remember the specifics. “Can I ask why? About the magic.”

“An incident occurred a long time ago and they banned all kinds of magic. Wizards, witches… they aren’t accepted here.”

“I’m very lucky, then.”

He is. He really is.

Osamu wonders if he’s lucky too. 

* * *

Months pass by and summer turns into autumn and he watches as the dried leaves fall from the trees.

He learns to tolerate Suna and then to like him, to enjoy his company and the moments they spend together.

The thing about Suna is that he’s an open book but one that’s hard to read. Osamu’s never too sure about the things he says, whether they’re true or not.

Autumn turns into winter and he learns that Suna has a quiet side to him, something he discovered as seasons changed and maybe his personality is a season in itself. Bright and loud under the hot summer sun; serene and reserved in front of the fireplace in winter.

Suna looks at him with such tenderness and Osamu pretends the hot flush he feels on his cheeks is because of the cold.

* * *

Spring may have brought flowers back to life but the wind at the lake is still freezing.

Osamu told Suna about the lake some weeks ago. He told him that it was a great place to stargaze and Suna was eager to come as soon as winter was over.

Standing under the night sky, with four layers of clothes and the dark lake in front of them, Osamu thinks he should have restrained Suna from going out in this cold.

“Give me your hand,” Suna says after a long silence. His eyes set on Osamu, who seems to be unable to move. And it's the first time it happens. Since they met, Osamu felt drawn to him, like a kid is to candy, but he’d rather disappear into the mountains before admitting to that. But right now, his feet are stuck on the ground beneath him and his body is immovable, reminiscing a statue. He doesn’t know why. Maybe it’s the tiniest hint of warmth in Suna’s voice, or the fact that he seems a bit more relaxed than most days. Something’s different. And not being able to pinpoint what is different is stressing him out.

Cold fingers wrap around his wrists, lifts his hands and turns his palms upwards. Osamu hears a low scoff, with badly hidden adoration behind it. “I truly cannot believe I have to do everything for you.”

Osamu’s eyes travel from Suna’s pendant hanging from his neck all the way up to meet his gaze. The intense golden eyes that greet him are expectant. Curious.

“Just so you know, I’m not leaving you,” Suna declares and lets go of his wrists. Then, he takes off the pendant Osamu had been looking at seconds ago. It’s a tiny piece of stone wrapped in a thin, golden cord. Osamu doesn’t know its name but it looks beautiful. Its blue color seems to glow under the moonlight.

“It’s a stone called lapis lazuli. It’s somewhat of a family relic but… I want you to have it.”

Suna puts the pendant on his hand. Osamu looks down at it and frowns. He doesn’t understand. This belongs to his family, why would he...?

“What? No. I can’t accept it.” Osamu tries to give it back but Suna already has his hands behind his back and doesn’t move. He just smiles and— standing like this, his face illuminated by the moonlight, his eyes a dark yellow, his smile sincere and... loving. Suna’s looking at him like he’s the most precious person in the world.

“Take it, I won’t have you refusing it.”

“... Thank you,” he whispers.

Osamu closes his fist, then. The shape of the stone feels comfortable in his hand. For a second, he wonders where he’s going to put it. Should he wear it like Suna did? Should he keep it in the box he has on the desk by his bed?

“As I said, I ain’t leaving you, but this will serve as a way home. A part of my core magic is bound to this stone, so I can feel its energy. This way, I will always know when you’re near.”

“A way home?”

“Yes. And I mean you, Samu. As long as you have this stone with you, I’ll be able to find you anywhere.” He takes Osamu’s free hand and takes it to his lips. He places a tender kiss over his knuckles. “I’ll only leave this place if that’s what fate has in store for me. Until then, please continue to let me stay at your side.”

Osamu just nods at his words. There’s nothing else he can say.

The bright moon is the only witness to their unspoken promise.

* * *

“Ah, Osamu...” Suna’s voice is almost a whisper, making chills run through his body, like electricity. He’s frozen and fired up at the same time. His bones are cold but his skin is burning. Osamu knows this feeling too damn well: he’s been caught by Suna. Again. “We’ve known each other for a really long time, haven’t we?”

“We’ve known each other for _almost a year_. How’s that a really long time?”

“I guess time flies when spent next to someone so interesting.” And… alright. Osamu can’t argue that. Suna has stayed with him for only one year yet it seems like they met two days ago and at the same time, it feels like they go way back. Like they knew each other for way longer than that. “Back to the topic, did you think I wouldn’t notice something so obvious? You need to do better than that, Samu.”

“Well…” No. Osamu knew that he would eventually find out. Suna, who sometimes makes Osamu shiver in fear because he feels like an omnipresent, all-knowing human, despite being a twenty-something year old eccentric boy with a wild yet tranquil personality to boot. Suna, who knows exactly how to break Osamu apart with a few words and featherlight fingers traveling down his back and how to put him back together with tender kisses on his forehead and playful tickles on his neck.

How does one surprise Suna Rintarou?

“You know how to use herbs to conceal the flavor of ingredients I don’t like but you really need to do better.”

Is he— “Are you talking about food?” Osamu asks and he sighs in relief. If Suna’s concern is about some food he doesn’t like then he mustn’t have discovered—

“Of course I am, what else could I be talking about?”

“Nothing!” Maybe he says it a little too fast, because Suna raises his eyebrows and doesn’t say anything for some minutes.

The kitchen is quiet until Suna shrugs and goes back to his normal self.

“I never said this to you but you’re really skilled at the kitchen. You’ve never left this place so I could show you the world outside this town while you cook for me. A fair deal.”

Osamu smiles. “Thanks and uh, I’ll think about it.”

The longer Suna keeps his eyes on him, the more Osamu feels he’s going to mess up and tell him about what he’s been keeping from him.

Suna turns around to leave and waves a hand over his shoulder.

“Oh, and about the necklace you asked Komori to make for me. He doesn’t know how to keep a secret. Or actually, he shouldn’t work on your gift to me... in front of me.”

Well. There goes the surprise.

* * *

When autumn rolls around again, Osamu thinks that a single lifetime is not enough.

Sometimes he wakes up to Suna splashing water on him. And maybe when that happens he wants to punch him but then Suna apologizes by preparing tea for him, as warm as the smile he has on his face.

Sometimes Suna surprises him with a red rose and a homemade dinner that was obviously not made by him and it somehow tastes like his neighbor Aran’s.

(The following day, Aran asks him if he enjoyed the meal. He tries to pretend he only helped Suna with small things, but Osamu knows better.)

He learns to love Suna’s singing voice at eight in the morning, nevermind it being awfully off-key, and his not-so-good cooking skills. He learns to love his tenacity and insistence, his insecurities he keeps deep within himself but Osamu has become well-versed in his expressions.

He learns to love Suna’s tender hands, healing his wounds with his magic and his laughter when he points out that Osamu has totally been crying when cutting onions.

He learns to love Suna Rintarou. Boy, magician. Magic itself.

_Home_.

And he also learns to crave Suna’s touch after spending the whole day without seeing each other, and that alone terrifies him but at the same time, it makes him want more.

Somewhere along the way, he started calling him by his given name —Rintarou— in his head. He went to sleep one day, thinking about Suna making fun of Atsumu for messing up while sorting out medicinal herbs, and he woke up the very next day, thinking about how pretty Rintarou’s eyes were.

He never believed in fate, but after meeting Rintarou, he might reconsider it.

* * *

It’s winter and the trees have lost all their leaves, the flowers have already withered, and the birds are hidden away in their nests.

And the lake really must be freezing but Osamu is sure Rintarou doesn’t feel it. Rintarou, who keeps his hands warm inside his gloves but his feet under the water. He probably has already warmed it.

Osamu tries to wrap his scarf a bit tighter but it’s still wet and it feels awful against his neck. Warm water is still water when the wind comes to sharply bite your bones. It doesn’t protect you from the cold.

“When we met, you seemed like the type that wouldn’t shut up even if paid, but you’re surprisingly quiet,” Osamu says, and throws a small stone into the water, disrupting its calmness.

He doesn’t look at Rintarou, but he hears him laugh under his breath.

“Well... I had to survive in unknown territory. Magic was helpful, of course, but it wasn’t enough. I needed to get myself out of certain situations. And you know,” he says, and Osamu can see a smile in his voice, even when he still won’t turn to look at him. “Words are a kind of magic. A powerful one at that.”

They stay in silence for a while. The wind became weaker in the last half hour and the clouds have moved away a little bit to let the sun shine down on them.

“You quickly learned to use pretty words, you charmed everyone back at home.”

“Everyone? Even you?”

Osamu doesn’t say anything. A kiss should be enough of an answer.

**Author's Note:**

> bunny!!! hello!!! this is for you. i hope you (and everyone who read) liked it as much i as liked writing it <3
> 
> a lil special thanks to the mods for this amazing event and their hard work!
> 
> if you didn't come from twitter and you wish to send me some dog pictures, i am at [@kaorvs](http://twitter.com/kaorvs)
> 
> no osamus were harmed during the making of this fic


End file.
